Relentless Vindicator - Part Two
by dunkingman
Summary: About a year passes since Eddy Gordo left his incarceration at Heihachi Mishima's estate. The real murderer of his family is still up to no good. With the help of close friends and unlikely allies, he once again goes on a journey to make things right again.
1. More Revelations

**Relentless Vindicator (Part Two)**

**Chapter 1 – More Revelations**

_June 6, 2013, Eddy's home, Tijuca area, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil_

A year almost passed since Heihachi Mishima's estate in Nara, Japan was torn down by a secret operation executed by Lars Alexandersson and his rebel army. In Eddy Gordo's case, he happened to be a prisoner inside Heihachi's estate, being enslaved as a miner. He nearly died inside those catacombs had it not been for the rescue efforts of Lars' group. Among that group was Eddy's close student, Christie Monteiro, who searched everywhere to find Eddy. After Eddy was saved, Christie eventually got rid of her animosity against Eddy for his selfishness and neglect. She respected and cared for Eddy too much to forget about him. When returning home, Christie first went back to her hometown and made sure her aunt was doing alright. Then she settled with Eddy at his home in Rio. For the time being, Christie worked at an American style restaurant while Eddy continued his work at the orphanage. Eddy and his aunt Lewa worked together as a means to help homeless children.

Because he rarely took a day off, Aunt Lewa encouraged Eddy to unwind and take a vacation from the orphanage. Mr. Barros, though retired, offered Eddy to come join him at a retreat in England. Mr. Barros said Christie could come along also. Late in the afternoon, Eddy returned home and proceeded to work out alone at his small gym, until Christie showed up. After wiping his face, the front door opens and a cheerful hum could be heard from the kitchen, as Eddy walked out of the gym.

Christie (yells): "Woo! Fun day at work! Though I'm glad to have the next week off!" (Sits near the counter.)

Eddy (walks in): "The student comes back in my house, still in her uniform no less!"

Christie: "I didn't feel like changing back at work so there!"

Eddy: "Now I know you take work for granted, always dancing and shaking your ass in front of foreigners. I was cool with it when you took a job at a restaurant, but a corny place like Big Cheeks ? Should've enrolled in a Samba school or be a dance teacher."

Christie: "But I help teach dancing and capoeira at your orphanage on Fridays. I wanted a job that was easy and carefree. For me and Evelyn, Big Cheeks is that kind of place." (A though came up.) "Oh speaking of Evelyn, today some American slapped her ass after he followed her to take a seat. But she got him back with a groin kick. Then she smashed his head with a nearby tray! All of the workers were laughing at him! It was too funny!"

Eddy (feeling irritated.): "If you and Evelyn aren't careful one day, you will get much worse than a tap on your asses."

Christie: "We're big girls Eddy! No foreigner is going to take advantage of us, no matter how horny they are!" (laughs.)

Eddy (facepalms): "Just hurry up and change! We gotta pack up and be ready to travel to Mr. Barros' house tonight."

Christie (in a joking manner salutes.): "Sir yes sir!" (Lols)

The serious Eddy Gordo was not the type to kid around, unlike his student/girlfriend. Though Christie didn't know this, Eddy talked with Mr. Barros about keeping tabs on certain politicians and their whereabouts. A man of particular interest named Clifford Spraggins, was a notable politician from Great Britain. He had been in contact with Mr. Barros for quite some time about the Shibata LP's growing involvement within the country of Great Britain, well after the death of Heihachi Mishima. Mr. Spraggins made invitations for Mr. Barros and his guests to visit a ball sponsored by the Shibata LP in Cumbria, England. It was rumored that many crime lords and politicians from all over the globe would arrive here for a secret meeting, including the Serpent himself. This was big news.

After eating at a steakhouse, Eddy and Christie made their way to Mr. Barros' mansion. Strange enough, Mr. Barros was posted at his front door, reading a magazine. He anxiously awaited Eddy and Christie's presence. When they arrived, Faron Barros greeted his friends out near the bricked street.

Barros: "Good to see you both again. It's been awhile."

Christie: "Mr. Barros? Reading outside of his front door? What's up? I mean where is your maid?"

Barros: "Oh, you mean Luna? I gave her the night off. She won't be doing much cleaning while I'm gone. Remember our flight to London leaves early tomorrow morning."

Christie: "Don't worry. I won't blast my music up loud with my laptop. I promise!"

Eddy: "She's been like this ever since work Mr. Barros. I'm tired from training, so I'm going to bed as soon I go into the guest room."

Barros: "Well we don't have that much sleep time. We need to be at the airport at 4am, so if you want to stay up, I won't complain about it."

Christie: "If you say so."

Barros: "Alright, let's come in now."

As predicted by Eddy, Christie did not want to sleep yet. Eddy insisted that he sleep, so no staying up and playing loud music on the laptop for Christie. This made Christie feel down, because the very room where they were staying is the first place where the two made their feelings known for each other. After bathing, Christie walked back in the bedroom only to see Eddy already in a deep sleep. Going in the bed, Christie just laid there, bored and sleepless.

Soon it was time to wake up and go to the airport. Eddy and Mr. Barros were up and alert, but Christie was dragging no longer energized like earlier before. Eddy found this to be funny, watching Christie look a little uglier and clumsy sleepwalking through security checkups. On the plane riding first class, Christie slept the whole time, while Mr. Barros and Eddy carried a heavy conversation regarding the ball at Sizergh Castle. Anything could happen there, so they had to be prepared. After landing at Heathrow, the group rented a car and followed the GPS to their hotel near Windermere Lake.

_June 8, 2013, Haughton Manor, Windermere Lake, Cumbria, England_

It was a pleasant scenery from the third floor of the manor, overlooking the large lake with many sailboats and the curvy hillside country that was England. Though the ball did not begin until June 14th, Mr. Barros and his companions could all rest and enjoy the area like it was a vacation. Christie was still oblivious to the true intentions of the trip. This time Eddy will not leave things in the dark for her, like in previous years. She was grown enough to know these things and take it to heart. The two in traditional capoeira outfits, went out at the pier near the hotel, and practiced their moves as a workout. Eddy will tell Christie everything here.

Eddy: "I bet you are curious as to why Mr. Barros picked this spot to have vacation don't you?"

Christie: "Yeah." (sneezes.) "Dammit, it's too cold here even for the summer, I'm getting sick!"

Eddy: "Cold? It's only 18 Celsius. Oh I forgot, you don't wear clothes."

Christie: "The weather was perfect back home and now I'm chilly!"

Eddy: "Do I need to make you go in town and buy yourself some jeans and a light jacket?"

Christie: "No. I'm not a baby! So tell me, why are we here exactly?"

Eddy: "Mr. Barros and I have been in contact with someone who may know the identity of the Serpent. That murderer will be here at the ball on Friday. I need your help to go and stop him once and for all."

Christie: "Really? We're still on this revenge tirade Eddy? What if he doesn't come? What good will it do to come here and not find him?"

Eddy: "He will come Christie. This contact has been informing us all this time. Remember what I told you about what Kazuya said? The Serpent may be a prime candidate for the presidency of our country starting next year. If he's mingling with entrepreneurs and politicians, then he's still up to no good for me. I can't continue to sit by and do nothing if my family's killer is going to take advantage of more innocent lives."

Christie: "I still find that hard to believe, and yet you are so determined to put an end to this drug lord. Even though I don't like this, I will help you Eddy. That way your family can finally seek justice."

Eddy: "Thank you Christie."

Later on that day, arranged for a special dinner with Eddy, Christie, the informant Clifford Spraggins, and his wife. Oddly enough, Mr. Barros asked Eddy to dress more formal in a tuxedo and Christie to wear a long navy blue dress. Dinner started at 7pm, and right on time was the political confidant Cliff Spraggins and his wife Tracy. Cliff was about 60 years old, standing 5'8". A heavy set man at about 240lbs. Tracy was slightly older than him, rather short and petite with graying brown hair cut to her shoulders. As dinner was served, Cliff went on more detail about this ball and possible topics on the secret meeting of the Shibata LP.

Cliff Spraggins: "So this is the famous Capoeira master I've been hearing about over the past few months. I've seen some your fights on the internet. Amazing stuff, never seen such an electrifying style of martial arts like yours young man."

Eddy (smirked): "I'm glad you enjoyed those highlights of me Cliff."

Barros: "All the more reason as to why I brought him and his girlfriend out here to England for this ball."

Tracy: "Will they act as our bodyguards for the festivities Friday?"

Christie: "Bodyguards? I wasn't told of this."

Barros: "Yes, explain yourself Cliff. I only wanted them to come as guests for the ball like everyone else and blend with the crowds."

Cliff: "While there will be bodyguards at this ball. I wouldn't trust any of them for my safety. They could turn against everyone under the orders of the Shibata's superiors. I need to be assured that these two in front of me will get us out of there if it does happen that way."

Barros: "Are you ok with this?" (Looks at Eddy and Christie.)

Eddy: "It's fine. However, I will be on the lookout for the Serpent for myself. If I spot him, I will make it my business to pursue him. Mr. Spraggins, why don't you tell us all what this man's identity is?"

Cliff (stops eating.): "Well. I've heard all types of rumors. Some say he was an Indian man with markings all over his face. Others have told me he is a White American with gothic look about him, as if he were part of some Haunted House exhibit. Or an African with several piercings around his lips and nose, like a witch doctor. We can go by all of these rumors, but rest assured, this will not be easy for there are many more odd looking fellows coming to this event."

Barrros: "Ridiculous. How can anyone look like what you described and expect to rule our nation? We have to find this man and arrest him!"

Eddy: "I thought for sure we would have a definitive description of this guy by now. But all you got is speculative rumors on odd appearances."

Cliff: "In any case, the Serpent will be attending this ball in the coming week. Until that time comes, all we can do now is wait." (After some pause.) "So let's continue to fill our bellies shall we, I'm starving!"

With his cheerful outburst, everyone else eased up and proceeded to finish their meal. Eddy went out his way to dismiss himself from the table once he finished his plate. Christie later followed him back into the room where they stayed together. Eddy seemed rather preoccupied from the revelation Mr. Spraggins gave him. He was on a chair at the balcony overlooking the lake again. From the corner of his right eye, he could see Christie coming towards him, but in a delicate manner.

Christie: "Eddy, that was awfully sudden of you to leave the table after dinner. I know you wanna be left alone, but I can understand why you don't completely buy into Mr. Spraggins's claim. Guy is such a pig."

Eddy (grinning.): "I know what you mean. The way he stuffed himself with the turkey and dressing was pretty amusing."

Christie: "Do you think the Serpent will really come."

Eddy: "To be honest, I hope he doesn't. But the cycle of violence that plagues our city will never come to a rest until he is stopped. So this is something I can't walk away from, for my family's sake and the orphanage."

Christie (consoles him.): "We will get him. No matter what."

* * *

Notes: Part two has arrived. Please check out my profile page to see Relentless Vindicator - Part One if you have not read it. You'll get a better idea as to what is going on with this story. Thanks for reading!


	2. The Ball

**Chapter 2 – The Ball**

_June 14, 2013, Sizergh Castle, Cumbria, United Kingdom_

The day of the special Sizergh Castle Grand Ball will be held today on Friday, June 14th. Before this, Eddy, Christie, and Mr. Barros treated the rest of the week like a regular vacation. They engaged in many recreational events. If Eddy wasn't training, he was only swimming. Mr. Barros just played cricket with some people around his age. The biggest surprise was Christie, engaging in polo and esquetarian riding. For a girl who didn't know anything about horses, she seemed to be a natural when it came to riding. When all of the fun was over, the threesome returned to the resort and prepared themselves for the big night ahead.

A limousine with Mr. & Mrs. Spraggins inside, arrived at the manor, and awaited his guests to enter. At the lobby area, Mr. Barros and Eddy were already dressed in their tuxedos. Mr. Barros was wondering what kept Christie so long. Eddy said that she was late coming back in the room, all because she exchanged dresses at a local shop.

Barros: "She can't hold us up forever. The VP of the Shibata group will speak at 7:15. It's 6:20 now."

Eddy: "I'm sorry about this Mr. Barros. I mean Christie had plenty of time to do shopping before. When it comes to fun she gets carried away."

Barros: "I hate to hold up Cliff like this. We could leave now, and pay a taxi to come get her."

Eddy (Hears the elevator coming down.): "Maybe that won't be necessary."

Sure enough the elevator stopped not too far from the desk where Eddy and Mr. Barros were standing. The doors open and indeed it was Christie in a dress that made some mouths drop at the lobby. It was a light orange type color which sparkled. The left leg was slightly exposed showing her clear stilettos. The top was sleeveless, showing some cleavage, though Christie was wearing arm sleeves that matched. Her hair was tied in a bun style since it was never styled up. Eddy got himself together first from being hypnotized as he approaches the elegant Christie.

Eddy: "It's about time, we were about to leave you."

Christie: "Really? You would do that to me Eddy? Look I'm sorry for being late, but I didn't like my last dress so I swapped it ok! (Catches him gawking again.) "Eddy!"

Eddy: "Huh? Yea, we need to go." (Christie goes by him.)

Barros: "That is a better dress Christie. It complements your skin tone quite nicely."

Christie (gives Barros a peck on the cheek): "Thank you Mr. Barros. I'm glad you forgive me."

Barros (All smiles): "Alright, let's be off then."

Once everyone entered the limo they drove away from the manor. It took about 20 minutes to arrive at the elaborate castle & garden. A huge crowd gathered at this ball. Maybe up to 600 people were here already. Cliff Spraggings and his wife wanted to come out of the limo first. Cliff asked everyone to stay together while they enter inside the castle and look their table. Mr. Barros, being the older man, got out second. Christie wanted to get Eddy more relaxed and offered her hand to hold it.

Christie: "Eddy, don't you want to come out together?"

Eddy (looks at her through the shades and grabs her hand.): "Christie, let's be careful."

Christie: "With you near me, I have nothing to worry about."

The younger couple tagged along last following their elders. The ball itself was held right at the western wing of the castle in the old dance halls. First there was a feast at the designated tables. Mr. Spraggins table was number 21. It was pretty close looking towards the central podium where some of the Shibata LP's top executives would sit as individuals. While waiting for the ceremony to start, Eddy asked Mr. Spraggins who sat close to his left, if the Serpent would be sitting up front.

Eddy: "Mr. Spraggins, from your descriptions, will the Serpent be sitting up front?"

Spraggins: "I don't think so. All of the executives up front work for the LP directly. Here come some of them now."

Eddy: "There all Japanese."

Spraggins: "Yes. Once the ceremony is over, then my men will scout the area for anyone who fits the descriptions."

The main speaker for the dinner was the VP of Shibata LP, Katsuhiro Miyashita. He gloated about the fact that the company will become the new global power within the military, technological, and industrial sectors of various countries, including the United Kingdom. A toast was given in honor of Heihachi Mishima, the last president of the Shibata LP, who mysteriously died last year. Once dinner was served, Katsuhiro spoke again, this time thanking the following leaders for attending the special meeting which was planned earlier in the day. Some of those names were leaders of their respective countries, but one name was mentioned where Katsuhiro blatantly said this person was candidate for the Brazilian presidency. Manuelo Moreau.

Christie: "Oh my gosh, did you hear that?"

Spraggins: "Now this is odd."

Barros: "Moreau? Sounds French."

Eddy: "I don't care where the name comes from. He's a dead man."

Spraggins: "Don't get up now Eddy. You will cause suspicion among the crowd. See, everyone is just clapping. Not one person has stood up during the time the VP spoke. They all want to remain anonymous. Just stay patient my boy."

Eddy: "Fine. I'll wait."

After about another 10 minutes, Katsuhiro Miyashita was finally through speaking. This allowed for all of the guests to stand up and walk towards the other side of the castle and enjoy the ball. Though sticking with the group, Eddy grew more frustrated by mentioning the name of this Manuelo guy. Most of the people Eddy asked about him said they never met the man. Mr. Spraggins' group eventually entered the eastern wing of the castle were some people danced inside as well as outside in the garden area with several different bands playing. Just then a guard of Mr. Spraggins mentioned they may have spotted a man somewhat fitting one of the descriptions. A man with long hair covering his face, but his skin tone was similar to Christie's. Either way, this was the chance for Eddy to pursue him. Mr. Spraggins said his subordinate was outside near the fountain, so Eddy wasted no time to go in that direction. To ease tension, Mr. Barros asked for Christie's hand in a dance. She complied, though her mind questioned if she should follow Eddy.

Christie: "I don't think it's such a good idea to let Eddy go alone."

Mr. Barros: "He won't be Christie, once he meets with the guard, they will make a precise move to subdue Manuelo. Besides, you are the only protection Mr. Spraggins and his wife have now. Stay sharp my lady."

From the atrium of the eastern wing, a familiar Tekken fighter stood above the dance floor. His eyes could only follow Christie as if he were in a trance. Another imposing figure stood near this man, and noticed his gaze upon the elegant woman in orange.

Man: "Is that her? The boss said she is associated with Faron Barros am I right?"

Tekken fighter: "Hmm…mmm. No mistaking it. It's both of them."

Man: "Well."

Tekken fighter: "It's time to put on a show brotha."

Man: "Yea."

_Outside the castle_…

Near the fountain away from the ball, Eddy arrived at the scene, but he found Mr. Spraggins' subordinate down wounded. Eddy rushed over at his aid.

Eddy: "Hey! Tell me who did this?"

Subordinate: "You…have to…get Mr. Spraggins and Mr. Barros out of here. It's…a trap."

Eddy: "What?"

Subordinate: "Look out!" (Gets hit with a bullet while pushing Eddy off and dies.)

Eddy: "Who's there?"

From the shadows out the garden near the fountain was a woman dressed in military combat gear. She held a glock aimed at Eddy's chest ready to shoot him next.

Woman: "The boss told me to guard this path and stop anyone from following him. You should have stayed with your friends. Now say goodnight!"

The woman almost pulls the trigger, but an unsuspecting figure swiftly runs into the woman, tackling her. The gun is dropped from her hand as a result. The person who did it was someone Eddy remembered very well from his hot temper.

Miguel: "Where is Manuelo?! Tell me now you slut!"

Eddy (In shock): "It's you! Miguel! Why are you here?"

Miguel (Takes her gun and breaks it.): "Eddy Gordo? Didn't think I see you in a place like this?"

Woman: "Miguel! Why do keep betraying us like this?"

Miguel: "I never said I'd join your organization! Now tell me where is Manuelo, unless you want a pounding!"

Eddy: "You better answer him!"

Woman: "Never!"

The woman throws a smoke bomb towards Miguel and Eddy. She is attempting to run away, but Miguel can still see her.

Miguel: "I'm going to catch her! You should go back inside!"

Eddy: "Miguel!"

Miguel: "Go you idiot!"

His brashness got annoying quickly for Eddy, but he was right about returning inside, because things were getting worse there.

_Inside the castle's east wing_…

The dancing and music was interrupted by the sight of a very large man. He did not wear a formal tuxedo like the other guests. He appeared to be a bouncer or bodyguard, wearing a wifebeater, cargo jeans, and had several tattoos all over his arms. Coming from behind him was none other than the kickboxer Bruce Irvin in his tuxedo. The men boldly walked to where Christie, Mr. Barros, Mr. & Mrs. Spraggins were all dancing.

Mr. Spraggins: "Oh dear! I believe they are on to us!"

Mr. Barros: "Who are these men?"

Christie: "Bruce?"

Bruce (smiles at Christie's suspense): "So you remember me Christie, I'm touched."

Christie: "How could I not forget a fighter with such bad rhythm?"

Bruce: "Like rhythm has shit to do with fights! Now let me introduce you to my new friend, Napalm 99!"

Napalm 99 had to have stood at least 6'9" weighed up to 320lbs. He eyed on Christie like a predator did its meal, grinning wickedly.

Bruce: "So Christie, Why don't you try to stop us and our soldiers? There is little chance your friends will survive this so just give up!

Christie (to the older people): "Everyone run!"

Because of the threats given by Bruce, many guests began to scatter and leave the exits. Cliff Spraggins, Trixie, and Faron Barros all tried to follow, but Napalm 99 quickly dashed to get in front of them.

Christie: "NO! Ugggh!"

Christie gets hit in the solar flexes by Bruce's vicious right knee. She goes down in obvious pain. Mr. Barros tells the Spraggins to run off ahead and they do. Napalm 99 tries to grab Mrs. Spraggins, but Barros jumps on his back and tries to choke him. This bought the old couple enough time to run before the remaining soldiers could shoot at them. Napalm 99, despite getting gagged, kept his composure and used his legs to smash Mr. Barros on a wall close by. Mr. Barros lets go immediately. He was in serious trouble now that Napalm 99 focused on him. Christie looked on. She tries to run at Mr. Barros' aid, but Bruce grabs her hair. In response, she does a handstand kick to push him off.

Bruce: "Get back here!"

Christie: "Mr. Barros!"

Napalm 99 looks eagerly at the pursuing Christie. Christie connected a vicious spinning heel kick on Napalm 99's chest, but he shrugs it off. Bruce comes out of nowhere and hits Christie with a flying knee behind her back. Christie hits the table from the impact. Mr. Barros gets back on his feet to attack Napalm 99. His punches rather tickled the massive mass of Napalm 99. The giant grabs Mr. Barros's head and throws him away like a ragdoll. Mr. Barros collides on the hard floor. This time he couldn't get up.

Christie slowly gets up from the broken table. Her dress is now dirty with food stains and torn from the battle. She wiped the blood leaking from her mouth and yells in frustration. In a fit of rage she rushed at Napalm 99 for hurting her old friend. However, Bruce comes in between them and connects with a flying uppercut dead on Christie's chin. This was the knockout blow. Bruce and Napalm 99 walked toward her as she lay defeated.

Napalm 99: "Which ones should we kill first?"

Bruce: "Well that Mr. Barros is already down for the count, but I don't want to kill Christie just yet. Let's take her back to our HQ for the time being."

Napalm 99 (smirks.): "I like your style Bruce. Let me get her."

* * *

Notes: I've brought Miguel back into the mix so Eddy could use some extra help throughout this story. How will they get Christie from being kidnapped? Tune in for the next chapter coming very soon.


	3. Ransoms

**Chapter 3 – Ransoms**

_June 14, 2013, Sizergh Castle, Cumbria, England, United Kingdom_

By the time Eddy entered inside the east wing, he noticed several people were lying dead along the hallways. Some soldiers tried to shoot at him, but he was far too agile for them. He easily disposes of them. At the ballroom, Eddy did not see Christie, but he found Mr. Barros on the ground. Mr. Barros is picked up by Eddy and the movement wakes him up.

Mr. Barros: "E…Eddy?"

Eddy: "Mr. Barros are you alright?"

Mr. Barros: "N…no. I think my back is dislocated. Those men…they…beat Christie."

Eddy: "NO! Where did they take her?"

Mr. Barros: "I…don't know. I must have lost consciousness…after I tried to stop them. Forgive me."

Eddy: "Don't speak anymore my friend. Let's get out of here ok."

Eddy picks up his old friend and carries him out of the castle. A black Cadillac Convertible pulls up on the grass in front of Eddy as he left the east wing of Sizergh Castle. The person peeked his head out of the car, it was Miguel.

Miguel: "Get in!"

Eddy carefully places Mr. Barros inside the backseat. Inside the back, he notices the woman he and Miguel confronted earlier. She was unconscious with a big knot on her forehead. Eddy jumps on the passenger side with Miguel as he drives away from the castle.

Eddy: "Do you know where a hospital is nearby?"

Miguel: "Yea, but it's an hour's drive from here."

Eddy: "Doesn't matter, my friend needs medical assistance." (Mr. Barros's cell phone rings under his tuxedo.)

Mr. Barros (wakes up and gets the phone.): "Answer it…Eddy please."

Eddy: "Ok." (Answers.) "Hello."

Cliff Spraggins: "Eddy! O thank goodness! You made it out alive! I 'am terribly sorry for what has happened tonight! It was a huge failure!"

Eddy: "That can't be helped. Now tell me where you are?"

Spraggins: "I'm currently back at the Haughton manor, awaiting for your return. Where is Mr. Barros and your woman?"

Eddy: "Mr. Barros needs medical help. The enemy took Christie. I'm going to find her once I take Mr. Barros to a hospital."

Spraggins: "Wait! My wife is a doctor. I will ask her to call a chopper to land at the manor. We can send him to London from there."

Eddy: "Fine then. I think its better this way."

Spraggins: "I'm so sorry about everything Mr. Gordo."

Eddy: "Don't be." (Hangs up.)

Miguel looks at Eddy while driving rather sarcastically.

Miguel: "Who was that?"

Eddy: "Another friend, turn this car around. The manor is southwest of us."

Miguel: "What about that old guy, he's hurting bad."

Eddy: "Don't worry. My other friend has a chopper on the way."

Miguel: "Oh."

_30 minutes later, Haugthon Manor_

Mr. Barros was carefully lifted away at the chopper near the grass field of the manor. Mrs. Spraggins was also in the chopper. She said she would look after Faron Barros once he arrived at the hospital. Eddy returned inside the manor to find some answers on where Christie might be. Mr. Spraggins and his remaining agents were about to leave until Eddy stopped him at the lobby.

Eddy: "Mr. Spraggins! You're leaving already?"

Mr. Spraggins: "Don't worry my boy! I'm returning to London so I can tell the parliament personally about this terrible tragedy at Sizergh Castle. Here take this!" (Hands him an Ipad.) "This computer has a dossier about the Serpent. Study it! I believe your woman could be imprisoned at one of these places on the map. My people will do our very best to find out anything about her Eddy. Now I must hurry! Good luck Eddy!"

Eddy still felt tense even if Cliff gave him some reassurance about helping him find Christie. Miguel came back down on the elevator and yelled at Eddy to come up with him.

Miguel: "Hey dreadhead! The sleeping beauty is waking up! Why don't we introduce ourselves to her!"

Eddy (turns around): "She is?"

Miguel: "Yea. But when I'm done finding Manuelo, you and me are going to finish what we started back in Tokyo, got that?"

Eddy: "If you wanted to fight me, you should have done it back at the castle."

Miguel: "Maybe, or I let you die by that woman." (Walks back to the elevator.) "So what are you waiting for or do you want me to take your penthouse for the night!"

Eddy reluctantly follows his unlikely ally inside the elevator. When the two entered the penthouse suite, they could hear the woman cussing and screaming through the bathroom.

Eddy: "You put her in my bathroom?"

Miguel: "My bad, I use some duct tape to tie her up along the chair and place her in that bathroom. She woke up after I got done tying her, and she wouldn't shut up."

Eddy: "Why couldn't you simply give her to the British military?"

Miguel: "I don't trust them! Besides she is insurance, think about it. You let Christie get away, but instead we got this chick. Manuelo is important to her. So we will use this chance to ask her about him."

Miguel opens the bathroom door. The woman gave an intimidating look upon Miguel and Eddy. She still couldn't get free from the tape surrounding her torso, hands, and ankles. Miguel couldn't help but laugh at her misfortune.

Woman: "You traitor! When Manuelo finds out you took me, he will hunt you down!"

Miguel: "I never joined your group to begin with Roana! I mistook your boss for an employer at a casino! I thought I was beating up bad people, but instead he used my fighting skills as a cop out so he could kill off politicians! I will never forgive him!"

Roana: "You're just a pussy! A man with no balls! Who is your friend there, is he your boyfriend? Yea, I knew you were gay all along!" (laughs.)

Miguel: "Damn you!" (Eddy stops him.) "Let go or else!"

Eddy ignores Miguel and his outburst. Eddy begins to search Roana's outfit for a cell phone. She must have one if there is a quick way to call her boss.

Roana (shocked): "What are you doing? Don't touch me! No!"

Eddy (takes her phone off her shorts): "Your name is Roana? You don't mind if we call your boss do you?"

Roana: "Give me back my phone!"

Miguel (slaps her.): "Shut the fuck up!"

Eddy: "Miguel which number is it?"

Miguel: "Give it here." (Searches.) "It's this one, I'm sure!"

Eddy: "Ok."'

The phone rings. Eventually a rather feminine man answers the call. He thinks it's Roana, but Eddy tells him who he is.

Eddy: "I want Manuelo!"

Another man answers the phone, but it's not Manuelo. It's Bruce Irvin.

Bruce: "Manuelo's is not available. If you got something important to tell him, tell me! Eddy Gordo!"

Eddy: "How do you my name?"

Bruce: "That ain't important, what's important is Christie am I right?"

Eddy: "Where is she?"

Bruce: "I got her safe and sound." (Christie interrupts.)

Christie: "Eddy! Is that you! Help!" (Another man chokes her, making her shut up.)

Bruce: "See, she's ok. Nothing to worry about!"

Roana: "Hey! Can you hear me!"

Miguel: "Do I have to hit you again!"

Bruce: "Hold up! Isn't that…?"

Eddy: "You know her don't you?"

Bruce: "Damn! They got Roana!"

Eddy: "How about a trade? We meet together at a neutral location, and then we exchange the girls. What do you say?"

Bruce: "Fine! Listen up! Meet us at the Medina Azahara Ruins in Cordoba, Spain within the next 48 hours. You can get your precious Christie back after I see Roana is in one piece! Understand?"

The phone hangs up on Eddy's end. Miguel was curious to know what just went down.

Miguel: "Hey! Tell me is Christie alright!"

Eddy: "Yes, she is alive thank goodness. But we have to go to Spain within 2 days. They want Roana back in exchange for Christie."

Miguel: "Who wants this sperm muncher? She is just yesterday's news!"

Roana: "You weren't saying that when I gave you fellatio last month! Hey you with the shades! You wanna help me out of this chair? I'll give you anything you desire if you do? Please?"

Eddy: "Sorry. I don't trust someone who almost tried to kill me."

Roana: "Don't be like that! I'm a good girl once you get to know me!"

Miguel: "Is it alright if I crash over here tonight Eddy?"

Eddy: "It's fine with me, just as long as she is out of my bathroom."

Miguel: "Ok. I'll take a room, and then come back here to drag her ass with me."

Eddy: "Good deal."

Later that night, Eddy had a hard time sleeping, too busy worrying about Christie's safety. Though she improved her skills as a fighter, she was still vulnerable against multiple advanced fighters. Just who are these guys working under Manuelo? Only time will tell him the answer.

* * *

Notes: I've made a new Tekken character in this story. Roana Crespi, stands about 5'8", weighing in a solid 135lbs. Her style is Tang Soo Doo. Her hair down down her shoulders, rather curly at the bottom. Roana has a vuluptuous body overall, slightly tanned like Christie, but lighter. Very short temper like you seen earlier in the story. Later on, she's going to mellow out and you will find out why in the coming chapters ahead.


	4. Deviant Fornications

**Chapter 4: Deviant Fornications**

_Heathrow Airport, London, England, June 15, 2013_

Flight 9200 arrived at the gate where Eddy, Miguel, and a captive Roana were about to board. Despite having on a disguise, this feisty Cuban chick Roana, would not keep her mouth shut. Miguel had to put up with her complaining while Eddy just played music on his phone. With headphones he didn't have to hear anything useless. Once they boarded the plane, Eddy had sit on window seat, with Roana at the middle, and Miguel on the edge seat. Roana playfully pulls off Eddy's headphone piece and asked him about several things.

Roana: "You've been a real gentleman to me unlike this lunkhead sitting across from me. Not a talker are you?"

Eddy: "Can't say I like to chat with criminals."

Roana: "I'm not as bad as you think I am. I'm sorry for trying to kill you. It was a direct order from my boss."

Eddy: "Well why work for a guy like him?"

Roana: "Because he has ambition and charisma unlike anyone I've ever met. Plus, he's after a special treasure."

Eddy: "Treasure?"

Roana: "Yea. It's some sort of unique diamond that can only be found in Africa. My boss wants it all for himself, but I plan to take it myself and add on to my wonderful collection back in Florida."

Eddy: "Is that where you live?"

Roana: "No. I'm from Cuba. I left that island as soon as the Mishima Zaibatsu started recruiting soldiers to join their Tekken force. Once the company broke apart, I stayed in Florida until I learned about a special event taking place in New York hosting some of the world's most exquisite jewelry. This is how I bumped into the Serpent. We only met for several minutes and he had already noticed my talents. How could I not help such man realize his goals?"

Eddy: "You may look up to him. But for me, his organization is largely to blame for my parents' murder. Once I get Christie back, nothing will stop us from defeating him."

Roana: "Hmph. My boss won't be taken down so easily, he amassed quite a group of special fighters under him, including myself. Anyway this Christie? Is she your wife?"

Eddy: "No. That's none of your business."

Roana (Seductive): "Don't wanna tell me? I guess she's not as hot as me huh?"

Eddy: "You're nothing compared to Christie in beauty."

With that comment Roana was taken aback and dumbfounded. Miguel already fell asleep, Roana crossed her legs and pouted, exposing her round 36d breasts. She didn't want to look at Eddy anymore after he just insulted her. This was going to be a long plane ride.

_Meanwhile, Donquixote Motel in Cordoba, Spain_…

The city of Cordoba was always bustling with life and prosperity back in ancient and medieval times. It used to be one of the world's most populated cities at one point. Nowadays Cordoba is a laid back sleepy city with nothing but old mosques and castles to remind visitors of its glory days. This is the kind of place where the Serpent conglomerate would secretly run their underground black market operations. Bruce Irvin was recently given the job as the manager of this market division. It wouldn't be long before the Serpents begin to take over this city and scare off the populace with their heavy artillery.

Bruce Irvin needed to return here in order to be present for the final phase of the city takeover. However by taking a special hostage in Christie Monteiro, Bruce would need to alter his plans if he wanted Roana back. Roana was special to the Serpent boss for reasons even Bruce didn't know. It was important to make sure would return here alive. The Serpent boss instructed Bruce to interrogate Christie. Bruce will let Napalm 99 deal with her in any way he chooses as long as Christie is obedient. As the camouflaged black car is parked inside the hidden garage under the motel, the two men dragged a blindfolded Christie inside the vacant lobby.

Christie didn't know where they were taking her, but she was forced to sit on a chair. Her hands and feet were still tied up by some thick cuffs. The door closed but someone could still be heard with their heavy breathing. The large blindfold was taken off finally. Christie was in a dark room. Standing tall above Christie was Napalm 99 in is muscle glory smiling earnestly at her.

Napalm 99: "I got some real important questions I want to ask so you better make this easy for me."

Christie: "You monster! Mr. Barros is likely dead because of you! I'm not answering anything you have to say!"

Napalm 99 (punches Christie, then she falls off the chair): "One way or another you will talk!"

She felt powerless with the cuffs still bounding her arms and legs. Then Napalm 99 did something out of line. He unzipped his pants.

Napalm 99: "I'm gonna first finger fuck you until you tell me what you were doing at that ball in England last night!"

Christie: "What? No! Don't!"

Napalm 99 eagerly rips the bottom of Christie dress she was still wearing since last night. He pulls her panties down so he could torment her with his rough large hand. The screams were loud but no one could her at this point. The shame and despair was too much for Christie.

Napalm 99: "You getting moist bitch! So tell me what were you doing at the ball huh?"

Christie (sobbing): "Ok! I was invited by friends to come there! One of them was a major politician of Great Britain who asked me to protect him!"

Napalm 99: "What was his name?" (His fingers go in deeper.)

Christie (in pain.): "Spraggins!"

Napalm 99: "Spraggins? That fat piece of shit huh? Now tell me about Mr. Barros and Eddy. Are they like you? Just hired lapdogs! Huh?" (He continues to probe).

Christie: "Yes! We were all protecting him from the likes of you! Please no more I beg you, it hurts!"

Napalm 99 (Grinning): "Why did Eddy kidnap our Roana? Huh! Was that part of the plan too?"

Christie: "Roana? I don't know her! Believe me!"

Napalm 99 (grinning and finally stops his finger fuck): "Playing with you got me quite hard! I know you're hungry so open up wide!" (Places his manhood in front of Christie's face.)

Christie (face gets grabbed.): "No!"

Napalm 99 gets the Brazilian babe to open her mouth and insert himself for oral pleasure. The outlaw was quite please to feel how Christie's mouth was just as moist as her lower region. The girth of Napalm 99 was choking the life out of Christie. She felt shame for getting into a predicament like this. Christie only wanted a normal life with her master & friend, Eddy. How would he react to see her getting humiliated by the enemy like this? Napalm 99 thrusts more wildly down the throat of Christie. Without warning, semen exploded out of Christie's mouth. The effects caused her to black out due to a lack of breathing. Once Napalm 99 could catch his breath, he noticed Christie unconscious with his fluids oozing out of her mouth.

Napalm 99: "She blacked out. Well, at least she got to talk. I might have to convince Bruce to keep her around. This girl can give crazy dome!"

_June 16, 2013, Medina Azahara ruins, Cordoba, Spain_…

The day had arrived to make the exchange of the two women. Eddy, Miguel, and Roana made their way towards the old ruins of Medina Azahara just a few miles outside the city limits of Cordoba. Medina Azahara was once an ancient Ismalic city built in honor of a famous king before it fell into ruins. A figure stood outside the pillars of an abandoned monastery. It looked like a woman, so coming from the jeep, Eddy & Miguel kept their eyes open for surprises. Miguel held Roana very tightly keeping her from running off.

Cloaked woman: "You must be Miguel Caballero Rojo and Eddy Gordo correct?"

Eddy: "Yes. Where is Christie?"

Cloaked woman: "She is here rest assured. You have Roana with you. That's good."

Roana: "Take off the stupid cloak already, Soo Min. Show some dignity!"

Soo Min: "You are no fun, Roana." (Takes off her hoodie, exposing her childish face.) "Let's go, your friend is just on the other side of these ruins."

It took some time to walk over the ruins with its long steps and wide limestone streets, cutting through the mosques and town shops. Finally they reach the ruins' largest garden, the Madinat al-Zahra. There was a chopper and a few hummers parked along the grass area. Coming out of the chopper was Bruce Irvin, along with Christie who had on a different set of clothes now. At least she appeared to be fine, from Eddy's point of view. Miguel gritted his teeth at the sight of Bruce for being the one who took Christie. Bruce with his glasses on smiled at the sight of Eddy, Miguel and Roana from the sunset going down behind their backs.

Bruce: "Thank you Soo Min for escorting my guests." (Soo Min nods and begins to walk over towards him.) "As you can see, Christie is unarmed. So let's have Roana and Christie walked past each other nice and slowly."

Miguel: "Make it fast!"

Bruce: "Fine. Let them walk in quick manner." (Spanks Christie.) "Go on!"

Miguel (Letting Roana go.): "Run back to your old man!"

Roana (at Miguel): "Loser!"

The women walk toward their destination. Roana gave Christie an ugly smirk before passing her. Christie paid it no mind and walked towards Eddy and Miguel. Christie was a little surprised to see Miguel. She was nonetheless relieved to be set free. On the other side Roana walked over to Bruce and grins at him, but the older man did not grin back. Suddenly, Bruce snaps his fingers and from the hummers, several masked men with M4 rifles targeting Christie's group.

Miguel: "Bastards! I should have known this was a trap!"

Bruce: "Unfortunately for you all, this is the end of line! Men, on my mark!"

Eddy (with a smile): "You're not the only one with a scheme."

Soldier: "Something is coming this way!"

Bruce: "What?"

Something did come, from above the gardens, stood about four prototype Jacks! They all jumped ahead off Eddy, Miguel, and Christie and began to show off their machine guns from their mouths and fingers.

Bruce: "Prototype Jacks? How is that possible?"

Eddy (to Miguel, and Christie.): "Good, now that backup has arrived, we can escape."

Miguel: "I don't believe it. They really came?"

Christie: "What in the world is going on?"

Eddy: "I'll explain later, let's go!"

Bruce ordered his men to retreat back into their armored hummers. He proceeded to get back on the chopper with Soo Min and Roana trailing him. The chopper takes off in a hurry. Eddy and his company ran a good distance away from the gardens before gunshots and explosions could be heard. They managed to escape without a scratch, while Bruce's remaining squadron got pulverized by the prototype JACKs.

* * *

Notes: You are probably wondering why I put in Prototype JACKs into the storyline. Well the next chapter will answer this. Plus, can Christie recover from her traumatic interrogation from Napalm 99? Come back later to find out.


	5. Licking Wounds

**Chapter 5 – Licking Wounds**

_June 16, 2013, Esperenza Hotel, Malaga, Spain_…

After fleeing Medina Azahara overnight. Eddy and his friends stayed at a hotel back in Malaga. Christie was quiet throughout that time. Course Eddy and Miguel wondered what could've happened while she was in Bruce Irvin's hands. Miguel kept asking Christie what did they do to her, but she remained unresponsive. Eddy wanted to wait until Christie would open up again before asking her about being held hostage. While waking up in the morning, Eddy received a phone call from a familiar person back in Great Britain.

Eddy (answers his cell phone): "Ola?"

Cliff Spraggins: "Mr. Gordo, good! Are you doing ok? Did you find your girlfriend?"

Eddy: "Yes Mr. Spraggins. Christie is alive and in one peace. But she won't really talk to us. I feel they did something to keep her from talking. We found no tracker on her, so I don't know what the problem is now."

Cliff: "I see. Give her some time to open up. They may have done all kinds of things to her, better not to ask if I were you. Anyway I have some good news regarding your other friend Faron Barros."

Eddy: "Damn! Mr. Barros! Tell me is he going to make it?"

Cliff: "Easy now! Mr. Barros suffered a light spinal cord injury. He is in a wheelchair for now, but in about 4 to 6 weeks he should be able to walk again through rehab. So no need to worry."

Eddy: "That's a relief. Will you give me the address of the hospital he's staying in?"

Cliff: "Sure thing ol chap. Now I've heard about the plans to take over the city government of Cordoba. The SIS (Secret Intelligent Service) just received some news about the resignation of Bruce Irvin's position in the Serpent's command. Along with the cooperation of the Spanish Military, the SIS is traveling to Cordoba to arrest the remaining members of the Serpent ring in that city."

Eddy: "Wonderful. And I appreciate you allowing us to use the upgraded Prototype JACKs. They were very useful in our rescue for Christie."

Cliff: "I told you they would arrive in the nick of time didn't I?"

Eddy: "You did, now we won't have to worry about Bruce, but still no sign of the Serpent."

Cliff: "Not so fast Eddy. The SIS has told me Manuelo may be in Portugal. Something about a legendary diamond. Anyway, we don't have many details, but Manuelo is very close to you. If you want we can arrange a flight to Lisbon later in the evening, so you can investigate. What say you?"

Eddy: "I'll accept. Keep me posted on any changes alright Mr. Spraggins?"

Cliff: "Of course Mr. Gordo. Stay alert and be safe." (Hangs up.)

Just then, Miguel's loud voice could be heard from the great room area. Miguel was asking Christie again about what Bruce's men did to Christie. He was getting annoyed by Christie's reluctance.

Miguel: "Look Christie, baby, I'm sorry if I'm being ass about this, but I have to know. Let me help you get through this."

Christie: "Miguel please, just drop it! I'm going out to be alone, I'm hungry!"

Miguel: "After what happened yesterday, you just want to leave by yourself?"

Christie: "Yes!" (Slams the front door.)

Eddy couldn't help but walk in feeling concerned, staring at a pissed Miguel for feeling ill at ease about Christie's behavior.

Eddy: "Where is Christie going?"

Miguel: "She went out alone, getting something to eat. I know they did something to her. Why can't she just tell us what happened?"

Eddy: "I'll talk with her later. Anyway, I have some good news. First, thanks to our surprise attack, Bruce was forced to resign from his position as a mercenary. Now the British SIS and Spanish Military are working together to clean up the remaining underground soldiers in Cordoba. I've gotten word that Manuelo is in Portugal. So we must leave for Lisbon tonight."

Miguel: "Now that does cheer me up." (Picks up his rosary chain dedicated to his dead sister and begins to leave the hotel room.) "Think I'll go hit up the beach and enjoy this nice weather. Feels good to be back home."

Eddy: "Before you go, where is your home exactly?"

Miguel: "Catalonia is my homeland, but I'm not going back to Barcelona anytime soon. My parents are ashamed of me and I can never see my sister alive again. For that I'm just a renegade with no one to care for." (Opens the door to leave.) I'll see you later Eddy."

_Meanwhile at the Parque das Nacoes in Lisbon, Portugal_…

With the failure of Bruce Irvin's attempt to kill Eddy, Miguel, and Christie back in Spain. Bruce wisely resigned from his position to avoid getting severe punishment from the Serpent boss, Manuelo. Manuelo called forth Napalm 99 and his uncooperative crony Roana Crespi to Lisbon in order to give them new orders. Standing proud above his loft at the Torre de Raphael, Manuelo greeted his mercenaries inside.

Manuelo: "Do both of you know why I summoned you all here?"

Napalm 99 stopped in his tracks, not wanting to answer. Roana expressed her feelings to Manuelo, before she was interrupted.

Roana: "Oh Manuelo! Don't hurt my mother! I was caught…"

Manuelo (Turns arounds and throws his wine glass at Roana.): "Shut up! Right now as we speak, my territory in Spain is being overrun by the military! If it weren't for Bruce's cowardice, your stupidity Roana, and Napalm 99's inexperience; NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!"

Roana (drops to her knees and cries): "I'm sorry! Just don't hurt mi madre!"

Manuelo (Calms down.): "My sweet Roana. Your beauty never ceases to diminish in front of my eyes. You must not make any more mistakes in order to free your mother from cryogenic sleep. Do we understand each other?"

Roana: "Yes sir."

Manuelo (walks to Napalm 99): "Now Napalm, because of Bruce, you never had a chance to relay my squadron about the military coming back to Cordoba and seizing our operations. However, I will have to cut your paycheck down to 25 percent."

Napalm 99: "Damn!"

Manuelo: "Not to worry soldier, because I have new assignments for both you and Roana."

Roana (Looks up.): "What?"

Manuelo: "Napalm 99 I will send you to help protect my diamond warehouses in Angola where Golem is currently stationed. If you are successful there, I shall grant you a raise over 50 percent of your salary."

Napalm 99: "That's what I'm talking about!"

Manuelo: "Stand up Roana. You are going stand watch, along with McKinzie & Soo Min, for those pesky vigilantes who tried to kill me back in England when I attend the special meeting tomorrow night with the Shibata LP. If you see Miguel, try to trap him so that I will kill him myself for his impudence!"

Roana: "Yes sir! I will do as you wish!"

Manuelo: "Very good my dove. Now I must be off for my dinner meal. Try not to raise any more trouble than you already have my friends." (Walks past them to leave.)

Napalm 99 (at Roana): "We got off easy this time around. The boss is usually not this cheerful. That project must really be something for him not to give a fuck about his guns."

Roana: "He's such a jerk! If he didn't subject my mother to cryogenic sleep for not giving him our family heirloom, then I would've killed him myself a long time ago!"

Napalm 99: "Sorry about your mother. I would do anything for my mom too."

Roana: "Your too sweet Napalm." (smiles)

Napalm 99: "Wanna catch a movie together later?"

Roana: "No thanks. I just…want some peace and quiet. See you around."

With the nagging thoughts about her mother's plight, her greedy boss, and mixed emotions about taking on Miguel, Roana dragged herself back to her guest room at the condo. She undid her gear and went to sleep on the bed with nothing but her wife beater shirt and panties on.

_Back in Malaga_…

Much of the day passed very peacefully here in Malaga. Christie walked the streets aimlessly as if she were in a trance. She still couldn't believe how she was so vulnerable against a behemoth like Napalm. Christie's legs were getting tired, so she soon finds a bench to sit at near a plaza out looking the beaches of the city. This beach wasn't quite as lovely as the ones back home, but at least the ocean breeze soothe Christie's skin. It satisfied her very much. She even wanted to nap here for a minute. That is, until something warm grabbed her shoulder. This scares Christies, so she jumps in surprise. Looking up, it was Eddy who had a relieved look on his face under his black shades.

Eddy: "I've found you at last."

Christie: "Eddy?"

Eddy: "You didn't answer your phone at all."

Christie: "I don't have one anymore, if its anywhere, it's back in Cordoba."

Eddy (feeling dumb.): "Oh. But at least you're ok." (After some pause.) We gotta find Miguel and head back to the hotel so we can leave for Lisbon tonight."

Christie: "Eddy, I'm sorry that I let Mr. Barros get killed and I got myself captured. You can punish me instead. I will understand."

Eddy: "Christie what you experienced could've happened to any woman. I just wish I was there to help you, that's all." (After some pause.) "Don't you worry about Mr. Barros, he is not dead."

Christie (Stands up in shock.): "What? He's ok?"

Eddy: "Yes. He's in a wheelchair for now. But thanks to Mrs. Spraggins and her team, our friend will be back on his feet very soon."

Christie: "I don't believe it."

Eddy: "Now Christie this is no time for grief. Whatever those men did to you back there in Cordoba, you can pay them back by defeating all of them!"

Christie: "Yes, you are right Eddy! I won't let those men get away with their crimes! I'm with you all the way! Come on! We gotta find that drunk Miguel!"

Eddy nearly lol'ed with that energetic command made by Christie. The Capoeiristas got inside the van they escaped Cordoba with and started looking for Miguel. After driving about 4 miles southwest, they eventually find Miguel at a pub shop, getting into an altercation with some older people.

Miguel (drunk): "I didn't slap your wife in the ass now get the fuck out my face!"

Old man: "Oh no! I saw that! Put em up you piece of shit!"

Random stranger 1: "This is gonna be good!"

Random stranger 2: "This is going on YouTube!"

The older man tried to swing hard at Miguel, but the renegade trips the old man and embarrasses him by stepping on him. The man's wife screams in protest. Watching this unfold, Eddy and Christie quickly hopped out of their van to stop the altercation.

Eddy (grabs Miguel by the arms): "Stop it Miguel! You're too wasted!"

Miguel: "Get off of me!"

Christie (faces Miguel after helping the old man get back up.): "Miguel! We have to go now!"

Miguel (thinks Christie is his sister): "Anabel?"

Christie: "Snap out of it!" (Slaps Miguel hard and everyone reacts in awe!)

Miguel (Face turned red from Christie's slap): "That hurts!"

Eddy: "We are going to miss our flight because of you! Grab his feet Christie! Everyone move!"

Eddy and Christie were successful in apprehending their drunken friend. Within the next hour, they arrive at the airport just in time for their flight. Miguel was out of it, he ended up falling asleep before even boarding his plane seat. The two Brazilians looked at each, other shaking their heads at this alcoholic they had to literally carry into the plane for Lisbon.

* * *

Notes: Moving to yet another country, Portugal. When they arrive, Miguel has to stay behind at their place of stay because he got so drunk. Eddy and Christie meet a mystery detective who has witnessed many crimes committed by the Serpent Cartel. Not to mention Roana makes a surprising decision. Anyway for those reading, I wanna say thanks. Please check out one of my stories called Chasing Tail under my profile page. That story is close to 5,000 views. It's a good read, I promise you!


	6. Forgiveness?

**Chapter 6 – Forgiveness?**

_June 17__th__, 2013, Lisbon Portugal_

Lisbon is one of the world's oldest cities. A place filled with historical and prolific events which gave the city and the country, Portugal, much fame and wealth. This place gathered many explorers such as Vasco da Gama, the man who successfully made the voyage to India from Europe, and Pedro Alvares Cabral. He is the one who stumbled upon the land of Brazil while trying to follow in da Gama's footsteps. Due to natural disasters, wars, emigration, and having corrupt governments, the capital city wasn't as prosperous like a Paris or Rome. Nonetheless, Lisbon served very well for underground crime bosses like Manuelo. There was a secret, yet important meeting Manuelo was attending to tonight at the Gargalo nightclub regarding the Lion's Eye diamond. This information was not yet known to Eddy's group until they arrived at the British Embassy.

The Embassy was generous enough to give Eddy, Christie, and Miguel some hospitality and a place to sleep overnight. In the morning, they were given a condo newly renovated at the Alfama district. Mr. Spraggins sent an email for Eddy to read about the secret meeting given to him by a thorough Portuguese detective who did not give his name. On the ipad, Eddy read about the secret meeting. The Gargalo is very popular with the locals. Getting in there would be a headache in itself. Not to mention security will be very tight. Miguel, still feeling hung over, sat along the couch to rest from carrying luggage inside the condo. Miguel noticed Eddy looking at the Ipad and decided to ask him on what was he doing.

Miguel: "Hey what are you doing? You only picked up your bags and just been sitting there ever since we got here! Your laziness really bugs me!"

Eddy: "Look who's talking. I'm not the one dragging my feet at a snail's pace feeling down on myself all the time. Lay off the alcohol before you do something crazy again."

Miguel: "Why you! Ahhhhggggg! My head still hurts!"

Christie enters the condo after finding some breakfast to eat.

Christie: "I'm back! Found some tasty bagels to eat! I've got enough to make us all fat!"

Eddy: "It will have to do because we need to be ready for tonight."

Miguel (going to his room): "Dammit, I can't eat! I need to rest!"

Christie: "Wait Miguel! I bought some medicine for your headache. Just take one pill ok."

Miguel (takes it.): "Gracias Christie."

Once Miguel closed his door, it was only Christie and Eddy who ate breakfast at the living room table. The two discussed the health of Faron Barros and how to infiltrate the club where the secret meeting would take place.

Christie (eats): "Hmm…so sweet and delicious! How do you like them Eddy?"

Eddy: "This is refreshing. Haven't had ones like these in a while."

Christie (smiles): "I knew you would enjoy it."

Eddy: "We need to figure out a way of getting inside the Gargalo without suspicion."

Christie: "Well, we showed our faces the last time. What do you think? Do we need masks?"

Eddy: "I don't think that would work, unless the club has a costumed themed party, for tonight that isn't the case."

Christie: "Ok so getting in by paying the entry fee or wearing a disguise won't work. So…"

Eddy: "Our only option is to wait on the phone call from that detective here in Lisbon. Mr. Spraggins told me about this guy. He's supposed to have been investigating the underground crime activities here, witnessing several drug busts and murder scenes by the Serpent cartel. I should hear from this person around noontime. Then all of us together will meet with him so we can come up with a real plan."

Christie: "Sounds good to me. Oh Eddy what about Mr. Barros? How is he?"

Eddy: "He's recovering in England. I miss him just as much as you do."

Christie: "I feel bad he's not with us. And this is the country where Mr. Barros grew up right?"

Eddy: "That's true he was born here in Portugal before moving to Brazil as a younger man. He would feel refreshed coming back home."

Christie: "Yea."

After a few hours went by, Eddy's cell phone did eventually ring. A confident voice spoke to Eddy about meeting him at the backside of the Castelo de Sao Jorge, about a few blocks down from the condo. Miguel was still knocked out, so Eddy and Christie was forced to leave him behind. Christie left a note on the front door, whenever Miguel would wake up, he could view it before leaving.

They took the local tram as they got closer to the ancient castle. Along the hilly sidewalk, they could see long figure, leaning along the stone gate under a tree. He wore a long black coat that even covered his face. Pretty unusual on a hot day to wear a jacket, but the weather was getting a little cloudy above the horizon. The man notices Eddy and Christie wandering around the area like blinded bats. When Christie finally sees him, the man motions his hand to come follow him. Christie alerts Eddy and they confirm that this was the guy. The detective continues to walk into an alleyway between the castle wall and an abandoned building. This way no one would be close to hear their conversation. By the time Eddy and Christie confronted the man, he introduces himself. He appeared to be quite young, sporting just a small beard and a short ponytail.

Man: "So you must be Eddy Gordo and Christie Monteiro. The two Capoeira fighters I've heard so much about."

Eddy: "That's right."

Christie: "Sorry it took so long to see you. Yea we are noticing that we've been getting fame these days. I just signed several autographs while we rode the tram. The people here are so nice!"

Man: "I'm happy to hear you are enjoying my city. But you are here for something other than sightseeing I'm sure."

Eddy: "Tell us how to get inside the Gargalo."

Man: "Cutting to the chase. I like that. First let me introduce myself. My name is Gaspar Barros. I am the only nephew (sobrinho) of Faron Barros."

Eddy and Christie couldn't believe their ears. Faron Barros never had kids, but he didn't mention having any siblings, let alone nephews or nieces.

Eddy: "Faron never talked about having a family. So is this true?"

Gaspar: "I'm not surprised. My uncle (tio) was usually insistent on never marrying and remaining a bachelor. My father on the other hand was much like his old man and stayed true to the family business as a wine producer."

Christie: "But…you're a detective."

Gaspar: "Right. I guess I'm no different than Uncle Faron in that regard. The reason I didn't follow my linage as a brewer was because I wanted to help people and bring justice to my countrymen. Course, my family was upset by my decision. However, 6 years ago everything took a turn for the worse. That night I was returning from Lisbon after I got the weekend off from my shift. I come back home to see my home ransacked and the mutilated bodies of my parents. From the mirror on the living room, I could see the logo of the Serpent tagged in purple paint. On that day forward, I've made it my mission to find out who killed my family and for what? To put fear in the hearts of innocence? Were they after me? I know Manuelo knows something! Eddy Gordo! You know exactly how I feel about losing people close to you! My Uncle should have told you about my plight, but that goes to show how self-absorbed he is as a millionaire now. That's ok! I don't have to speak with him ever again!"

Christie: "Oh I'm so sorry to hear about your family Casper."

Gaspar (snaps): "It's Gaspar!"

Christie: "Oh forgive me!"

Eddy: "Take it easy! I agree that we need to do whatever it takes to stop the Serpent Cartel from destroying people lives, but it was because of your Tio Faron, that we are even in a position to chase after Manuelo and all of his followers. Mr. Barros has been hard at work over in Brazil. Even after retirement, he volunteered his free time for the Rio police department to clean up the streets full on gangs like the Serpent Cartel. I believe he does know about your family's murder. What you are doing now is noble Gaspar. You could die at anytime chasing after these criminals. The same can be said about me, Christie, and Faron. Maybe when this is all over and if we are out of danger, we can get Mr. Barros to reunite with you. So can we agree to set our differences aside and come up with a plan to sneak inside the Gargalo?"

The younger detective was taken by surprise from Eddy's compromising stance. He didn't know that his uncle was in pursuit of the cartel just as aggressively as he was. Gaspar still wondered why Faron never wrote or called him about his parents getting killed. It didn't matter at the moment, for now finding a way inside the Gargalo was far more important.

Gaspar: "Mr. Spraggins was right about you Eddy Gordo. You are as strong mentally as you are physically. Alright, let's take the tram and scout the area before nightfall."

Eddy couldn't help but smile after the change of heart Gaspar displayed. Christie followed knowing how contagious Eddy's optimism truly is. Meanwhile, back at the condo, Miguel finally woke up out of his long hangover sleep. The headache was now gone, thanks to the medicine Christie bought for him. After drinking some water from the bathroom, Miguel puts his shirt back on. He grabs the necklace of his deceased sister, Anabel, off the dresser. Anabel, the one person who he misses dearly every day. It was quiet, so Miguel leaves his room. No one is here. Now where did those Brazilians go? Soon Miguel sees a note at the front door. The handwriting looks like Christie's. He reads on.

"Hey Miguel, we had to go on without you. The detective called Eddy so now he and I are both going to meet him. I hope the medicine works for you. Don't try to push yourself too hard. Give Eddy a call once you wake up. See you soon! *kisses* - Christie

Miguel (clinches the note): "Dammit Christie! Why did you leave without me?"

Miguel quickly rushes to the phone. He had slept a long time too. Nightfall had already descended. Miguel looks at the clock near the phone. 8:32pm?! He couldn't believe it. The phone rings, finally Miguel hears Eddy's voice.

Eddy: "Ola?"

Miguel: "Where the hell are you?"

Eddy: "You finally got out of bed? Listen, we are just a few blocks from the Gargalo. We haven't gotten in yet. But I can tell Christie that you're okay."

Miguel: "The Gargalo? Is that were the Serpent cartel is having their meeting tonight?"

Eddy: "Yes. Look you don't have to come. We can…"

Miguel (defiant): "You don't tell me what I can do! Wait for me! I'm coming too!"

In a frenzy, Miguel hurries out of the condo, running into the tiled streets of Lisbon. His group was separated once again. He didn't like the vibe of this situation. Something crazy was going to happen at the Gargalo, Miguel could feel it. Running nonstop for 20 minutes, Miguel reaches the Baixa district. This area was filled with numerous bars, shops, restaurants, and clubs. The Gargalo is located in this area as well. Miguel ran through an alley way until he smelled a distinct perfume which stopped him dead at his tracks. This smell was very familiar to him. A figure hops down from atop the roof and lands about 50 feet behind Miguel's back. Miguel turns around only to see a familiar face.

Miguel: "You're lucky I have such a good nose. Otherwise I would have kept going."

Roana: "It was the only way to get your attention."

Miguel: "I don't have time to play with you though. Make it quick so that I can get to my friends!"

Roana: "That's just it! Your friends are going to be ambushed by Soo Min and McKinzie if we don't help them on time!"

Miguel: "Say what? Don't lie to me again! The last time you did, I had a bomb explode at my hotel room back in Qatar! I won't deal with your schemin' ass anymore understand!"

Roana (emotional): "That wasn't my doing, I swear it Miguel! It was McKinzie's idea for disobeying a direct order from Manuelo! I can't go through killing you!" (Rushes to hug him.)

Miguel: "Shit!" (returns the hug.)

Roana (in tears): "You have to believe me! I can't continue to obey Manuelo while my mother is in a cryogenic state! He has her locked up at his true headquarters in Brasilia. She will die if I can't repay the debt our family owes him for searching for the Lion's Eye he's been looking for all of these years! Please forgive me Miguel!"

Miguel (lets go of her.): "Fine! You only get one chance! If you run off or try something stupid, your ass is mine, comprende?!"

Roana (letting go.): "Yes. Gracias Miguel."

From the back of Miguel, at the opposite end of the alleyway, stood another seductively clad figure in black and purple. It was Soo Min! She must have tracked down Roana as a precautionary measure. Roana eyes opened in fear.

Soo Min: "I see you went to him in order to betray our master."

Roana: "Soo Min? You followed me?"

Soo Min: "Yes because our ambush plan requires your attendance. Since you were not there, I requested to go look for you as McKinzie will proceed to kill Miguel friends without our presence.

Miguel: "What the fuck? I won't let you!" (Charges.)

Miguel charges for a shoulder tackles, but Soo Min stealth fully jumps above his head and kicks him from his back. Miguel runs into some trash as a result. Soo Min lands back down and gives Roana a hard yet cold look.

Soo Min: "Do you insist on defying us Roana?"

Roana: "Soo Min! I don't want to hurt you! You are not in your right mind! We can help you get out of the cartel as well!"

Soo Min: "Lies!"

Soo Min uses her superhuman speed and hits Roana dead into her solar flexes with an elbow strike. The shock sends Roana all the way out of the alleyway. This didn't look good for either Miguel or Roana, now they faced one of the Serpent's most vicious fighters.

* * *

Notes: Soo Min is another new character in this story. She's only 5'6" and weights around 105lbs. But her genes are biologically altered to give her superhuman strength. Later in the story I will go into further detail on her background. Oh, her fighting style is Hapkido. In the next chapter, Miguel and Roana tag team against Soo Min while Eddy's group breaks into the nightclub undetected to ambush Manuelo Moreau.


	7. The Lion's Eye

**Chapter 7 – The Lion's Eye**

_June 17__th__, 2013, El Gargalo Club, Bairro Alto District, Lisbon, Portugal_

As expected the nightclub was packed with youths, singles, and bachelors dancing inside the first level of the building. The Gargalo building is about five stories tall in height. One of those stories is halfway underground, so the way to get inside from the bottom is out into the back alley of a residential street. There were some men standing guard near the back door from this point of view. Watching from the far end of the narrow street; Eddy, Christie, and Gaspar were hiding in the shadows. The trio scouted the area all afternoon. After eating at a nearby restaurant, they all decided to standby above the townhouses to see any suspicious cars driving at the back end of the street. Eventually, several limos came through with many people dressed up with business attire coming out and going inside the back door of the club. Unfortunately, they didn't know how Manuelo looked in appearance. There were all kinds of interesting faces that they saw, so it was hard to differentiate. Nonetheless, darkness fell upon the city, and now is the time to strike.

Gaspar: "There are only three guards standing around that back door. This should be the easy part right?"

Eddy: "Heh…as if."

Christie: "What are your ideas Gaspar?"

Gaspar: "I know! Christie, why don't you seduce them? Your voluptuous figure should get those men going crazy!"

Christie (blushing): "Gaspar, I should have known you'd think of something perverted."

Gaspar: "I admit, for a homosexual you look much prettier compared to the local women here."

Eddy & Christie: "You're gay?"

Gaspar: "Yea, it's a long story."

Eddy: "It's cool with me man."

Christie: "You're not the only gay man who gave me a sweet comment about my figure. For that, I will go and distract those men just for you." (Gives Gaspar a surprise kiss on the cheek. Gaspar ends up blushing now. Christie proceeds on.)

Eddy (smirking.): "You're turning red Gaspar."

Gaspar (laughs silently): "You know Eddy. You're a lucky person to have her around."

Eddy: "Perhaps. Let's see what happens now."

Christie walks in a sultry manner at the back door in her peep toe booty shoes. The bodyguards were playing dice until one of them stops play and see the woman walking towards them. When Christie approaches, she asks them about getting inside the club.

Christie: "Hey fellas, you mind telling me where this Gargalo club is? I'm lost, and I could really use the help."

Bodyguard 1: "This place behind us here is it baby, but no one is allowed inside the back door."

Christie: "Why?"

Bodyguard 2: "Because it's the rules."

Christie: "Rules are made to broken right boys?" (Walks in between them and pops her ass in front of them.) "Why don't we make a deal? I get in the club free and this body is all yours. What do you think, like what you see?"

Bodyguard 3: "Got damn, she got a nice ass! I say yes! What you guys say?"

Bodyguard 1: "I don't know. What if our superiors spot us?"

Bodyguard 2: "Ah don't worry. They are going to be talking about that diamond all night, so let's do it! Let her inside!"

Christie begins to dance in front of two bodyguards, teasing them with her stripper like movements. The third bodyguard goes to the back door and unlocks it. Eddy and Gaspar close in to make their move. Gaspar goes towards Christie who is keeping the first two men distracted. Eddy quickly goes behind the third bodyguard and executes a cartwheel throw from behind. This catches the bodyguard by surprise. His body hit the pavement head first, paralyzing him. Gaspar uses a steel rod which he did under his long coat and taps one bodyguard at the shoulder. The stupid bodyguard turns around and gets popped in the stomach. For the knockout, he is upper cutted from the chin by a swift upward strike. The last bodyguard is caught by surprise when he took his eyes off Christie. Christie lunges at him from behind. Using her momentum she does the Aedus throw, which snaps the neck the opponent. The last bodyguard is down for good.

Gaspar (pleased): "Now that was easy!"

Christie: "You're using a rod Gaspar?"

Gaspar (Looks at his rod.): "Oh this? Yes, it's part of my fighting style, Jogo do Pau (game of the stick). It was passed down from my mother's side of the family. My grandfather taught me from an early age. I was so skilled that the Lisbon police granted me special permission to carry this steel rod. Now it's like my baby."

Christie: "That's interesting. I didn't realize the Portuguese even had a martial art style."

Gaspar: "But unfortunately I nowhere near as skilled with my hands or feet like you or Eddy."

Eddy: "The door is open. Let's make or move."

Gaspar: "I'll take the lead from here. Just follow me."

The trio proceeded inside the building. There was a lot of storage and heavy junk scattered across the halls. The area did not look inviting for rich drug lords to host meetings, but that's the idea. Nobody knows about it except for the intruders. At the end of the first hall was a three way intersection going either left or right. Gaspar took a left and he proceeded to open the door in which there was staircase traveling downward. Eddy and Christie follow him into the ventilation room. After crossing through some air conditioning units, Gaspar motions his friends to enter inside an elevator going back up. After going up about four levels the elevator stops and opens up. Gaspar warns his associates not to make noise because they were above the top level. The meeting was being held at the northwestern corner of the club. This area was not configured with the Gargalo floor plan, so it remained a storage area where it used to house chickens and turkeys to slaughter. Everything was quiet, so they could hear some voices. Gaspar and company approached the door which led to the skywalk which hovered above the storage room. From here, all of them had to duck down and crawl so no one could hear them. There was much debate about the Shibata LP's mismanagement issues, and from the sound of things, some of their members were disapproving Manuelo's actions as of late.

Jinzaburo Matsui (Shibata LP's secretary of state): "Mr. Moreau we have been deeply troubled by your recent actions to take over a city full of innocent people just to setup a ring full of manufacturing bombs and explosives. We also found out that many of our men were arrested not only in Spain but in the United Kingdom as well. If word got out that you were orchestrating these events deliberately in which you have, then the Shibata LP will be in serious trouble with the United Nations."

Manuelo (Wearing a white suit with black stripes. He sported a rough goatee and had curly hair going down to his shoulders. From Eddy's perspective, Manuelo may have been mulatto to him.): "But that hasn't happened yet now has it?"

Jinzaburo: "N…no. But you cannot…"

Manuelo (interrupted): "Cannot what? I'm been a loyal member of this company for the last 25 years! For a runt like you to tell me to lay low after I'm so close to finding the Lion's Eye is very foolish of you!"

Stacy Anthony (Vice President of the Shibata LP's New York Office): "The one making foolish rants about a fabled diamond is your Mr. Moreau. To think such a mineral exist to wear it grants the user wisdom and power beyond the human imagination is quite hilarious."

Manuelo: "What?"

Stacy Anthony: "So let's make this clear. You've been monopolizing an army full of freelance mercenaries, scattering them in various places, just to cut off loose ends who may be interested in this diamond like yourself or were they just pawns in your scheme to inherit their assets?"

Manuelo: "You may think this is just some bullshit fairly tale, but you can believe me that when I obtain the Lion's Eye I will soon begin my campaign for the presidency of my homeland!"

Terry Lo Chin (President of the Shibata LP's Singapore Office.): "The big question is that will you turn your back on the company which gave you the tools for power once you obtain this diamond?"

Manuelo (Looks at Terry, then he grins.): "Yes, I have no choice."

Some of the members stand up in immediate protest. To them, Manuelo had reached the brink of insanity. What they didn't realize is that Manuelo brought them here tonight to silence them as well as those intruders who snuck inside unannounced. Manuelo gained too much ground not to abort his plans now. He made sure to cut the remaining loose ends right here by calling McKinzie and all of his soldiers. Gaspar, Eddy, and Christie decided that they could no longer hide. However, several groups of soldiers came running on the skywalk with their guns. They trap the trio on both sides. The group as well as some prominent Shibata employees had to surrender.

Manuelo: "I don't wanna see a bloodbath so I will be leaving you all here with McKenzie. Do whatever is you like McKinzie."

McKinzie: "Yes sir! Alright line up all of the hostages one by one for a shootout execution!"

_Meanwhile…at the Bairro Alto district_

Miguel: "Ggggaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

Miguel goes flying into the middle of the street. Some pedestrians begin to flee from the violence that they witnessed watching this Korean woman fight Miguel and Roana. Soo Min walks out to meet Miguel who still laid there fatigued. Roana runs to his aid.

Roana: "Soo Min stop this now!"

Roana performs a 4 kick combination which Soo Min reads all the attacks and hits Roana with a knee strike to Roana's abdomen. Soo Min then connects with a swift left cross punch into Roana's face. Roana's body rolls as she hits some tables that were near the sidewalk. Miguel tries to get up, but the pain in his legs was still too unbearable. He wondered just how powerful this young woman standing against him was.

Miguel: "I can't believe two of us is not enough to beat this little girl."

Soo Min stood there for a minute, but she decides to come back at Miguel once again. Because Miguel could not rise on his own. Soo Min walks and picks him up with her bare hand. Soo Min was going to suffocate Miguel as she held him in mid air. Roana stands up on her feet, she cough out some blood before yelling at Soo Min to let Miguel go.

Roana: "Soo Min, don't kill him! I beg you!"

Soo Min: "No Roana! Think of this as a reminder of why you turned your back on the cartel!"

Roana: "Nooo!" (Prepares to run and attack) Hhhhhhaaaaaa!"

At full speed, Roana rushes to stop Soo Min. Roana performs a Flying Dash Kick aiming at Soo Min's head. Soo Min recognizes the attack was quite strong, but she could still block it, even with just one hand. Soo Min channels her ki inside her left hand to counter attack Roana's kick. Roana jumps and performs her attack. Soo Min blocks her with one hand. The force of Roana's attack makes both women blow away from the impact. Roana falls down on her bottom. She sees Miguel was let go as he lay on the ground as well. However, Soo Min still remains standing and stares at her hand. It was bleeding out from the inside. Soo Min's hand was broken. She cries like a child in agony. Roana doesn't get up yet, but her eyes widen because of Soo Min. If Roana's thoughts were correct, she never saw Soo Min cry like that unless she was in severe pain or experiencing an hallucination from her powers. It appeared to be both this time around. Soo Min's mind was taking her back to some haunting memories. She was vulnerable at this moment. So using her last bit of consciousness, she runs away going up the hilly street and into the darkness. Roana, fatigued as she was, stands upright. Miguel finally tries to get up after seeing the bizarre behavior of his foe.

Roana (to Miguel): "Here let me help you get up."

Miguel (hurting): "Aaaaa! My leg! I don't know if I can walk on it yet."

Roana: "Don't push yourself. Let me call my motorcycle over here ok?"

Miguel: "Bo(ok)."

After Roana orders her motorbike on autopilot, Miguel asks her about Soo Min.

Miguel: "Roana, who was that girl, is she new to the Serpent Cartel?"

Roana: "Well…yes and no. It's a long story, I will tell you later. Right now, we have to save your friends."

Miguel: "In our condition, I don't think we will be much help."

Roana: "I know, but I don't want to give up now. I may have something to lose, but being free is better than acting as a puppet, you agree Miguel?"

Miguel (grins): "Si. I do."

Roana's motorbike arrives at their location. The Gargalo was about three quarters of a mile from their location. They needed to hurry if they wanted to save the lives of their friends.

* * *

Notes: The character McKinzie is from the 2005 Namco Game, Urban Reign. He is now an underling of Manuelo Moreau's drug cartel. Find out next chapter if Eddy and his friends survive the execution assembly created by McKinzie.


	8. Aftermath

**Chapter 8 – Aftermath**

_June 18__th__, 2013, The Gargalo, old slaughterhouse room, Lisbon, Portugal_

Midnight passes at the Bairro Alto district. Inside the unused slaughterhouse within the Gargalo nightclub would be the unfortunate site of executions being done against some prominent names of the Shibata LP. The first one be executed was Jinzaburo Matsui, the one who questioned Manuelo Moreau the most about his exploits on the Lion's Eye. McKinizie, one of Manuelo's top mercenaries made sure to get rid of all tattle tellers knowing that they heard about Manuelo's true intentions. McKinzie, being a former United States Marine, was used to seeing chaos around him. The sound of M-16's is one of his favorite pastimes and gazing upon dead corpses as well. Eddy, Christie, and Gaspar could do nothing since their hands were cuffed.

Gaspar: "I'm sorry about this guys. If only I had a chance to alert the police."

Eddy: "What's done can't be undone."

Christie: "This is it for us? I mean what can we do?"

Guard (behind Christie): "Hey the 3 of you shut up! Unless you want to die next!"

Just then, sirens could be heard loudly from outside. Gaspar couldn't believe his ears and was relieved to hear the sounds of cop cars.

Gaspar: "I didn't call the police and yet they showed up for us! This is great!"

It wasn't quite what the hostages were expecting. A blast occurred along the north side of the warehouse. Then a motorcycle appeared with two people riding on it. It was Miguel riding passenger behind someone with a helmet. Eddy and Christie were now just as surprised as everyone else. From the sides of the motorbike, the woman in the helmet (who is Roana) drew out her own machine guns and told Miguel to get off the bike.

Roana: "Alright Miguel, go and get your friends, these boys are all mine!"

Miguel: "Ok, I will take cover first."

Miguel gets off and struggles to run on his hurt leg. He does find some boxes to take cover there, and some of McKinzie's cronies took notice of that. They try to shoot at Miguel, but Roana fires at them with her machine gun. This buys Miguel some time to navigate towards his allies. Roana pushes her control panel to make her bike sound like a cop car and continues her assault against the cartel. Miguel finally reaches the hostages, although some were already taken for execution.

Miguel: "You guys are lucky I carry a pocketknife around. Otherwise I would know how to get these cuffs off." (He frees Christie first)

Christie: "Miguel! How did you find this place?"

Miguel: "Believe it or not it was all thanks to Roana."(Gets Eddy and Gaspar free.)

Eddy: "Roana? I thought she was the enemy?"

Miguel: "Me too, but she saved my life by helping me fight against her former partner."

Christie (freed): "Unreal."

Eddy: "Let's free the others and get out of here!"

Gaspar: "You guys go on! I'm going forward to get my rod back!"

Eddy: "What? Gaspar come back!"

Gaspar (Runs off): "Don't worry, I'll be okay!"

Eddy: "Gaspar!"

Gaspar disappears into the smoke that covered the rest of the slaughterhouse. Eddy and the others were forced to retreat. It was their only chance to leave and avoid getting into trouble again. Meanwhile, McKinzie just killed off another Shibata LP employee in another room, until he heard a siren inside the slaughterhouse.

McKinzie: "WTF is that?"

McKinzie goes outside to see what all the ruckus was about. When McKinize does open the door, he has to take cover because their was another gun battle going on in the slaughterhouse. Roana had gotten off her bike and ascended the skywalks to shoot down the remaining cartel soldiers guarding the partition room where McKinzie did his executions. McKinzie runs at a chest to unlock it. Inside was an RPG, he quickly assembles it and aims at the skywalk. He was going to blow up the skywalk regardless of who was standing on it. McKinzie fires the RPG and the entire skywalk system blows up. He laughs hysterically at the damage being made. However, a hard knock on his hands forces McKinzie to drop his RPG. A sidekick connects McKinzie's torso area as he backpedals. It was Gaspar who just found his stick that was taken from him.

Gaspar: "The game is over for you! Surrender yourself now!"

McKinzie: "You're a fool to come back here just to challenge me! I'll make you wish you weren't even born!"

Fire was taking over the area in which McKinzie and Gaspar were facing off. McKinize took out his favorite knife to engage Gaspar with his steel rod. Gaspar goes on the offensive first. With his reach advantage with the rod Gaspar though he could quickly subdue McKinzie, but the veteran fought against foes with longer weapons before. McKinzie blocks some of Gaspar's thrusts and sweeps with just the knife. McKinzie parries the next thrust attack and grabs Gaspar and then throws him down into the ground. This forces Gaspar to let go of his rod. McKinzie attempts to stab Gaspar. Gaspar rolls away but McKinzie stands between him and his rod.

McKinzie: "Looks like I'm standing between you and your toy isn't it?"

Gaspar only had little training in boxing and judo so he was in trouble here. McKinzie taunted him even more by walking away so he could kick away the steel rod into the spreading fire. Gaspar's eyes grew in fear knowing what would happen to his stick. He runs to attack McKinzie. The veteran hears his footsteps and he grabs Gaspar to stab him several times in the abdomen. Then McKinzie performs a hip throw on Gaspar, taking him down. Gaspar was not able to get up from his wounds. McKinzie walks close at Gaspar to make the final blow.

McKinzie: "Looks like it was over for you instead of me boy!"

McKinzie prepares to aim at the heart of Gaspar, but a gun is thrown dead at his face. He falls down as a result. In a rage, he props back up to see Roana rushing to the aid of the Portuguese cop.

McKinzie (angry): "Roana! What's the meaning of this?"

Roana: "McKinzie! So good to see you again! Not having such a good night are you?" (To Gaspar.) "Just hang in there. I'm getting us out of here."

McKinzie (takes out a grenade.): "You bitch eat this!"

McKinzie unlocks the grenade cap with his teeth, but Roana uses a smoke bomb hidden under her utility belt to hide herself and Gaspar. It didn't matter to McKinzie for he was attempting a suicide bomb attack. Roana quickly escaped on her bike with an injured Gaspar along her back. The grenade explodes and the slaughterhouse is destroyed. Some guests at the Gargalo dance floor also felt this explosion. Many of them stopped their dancing and they were panicking in disarray. Roana, in her bike, drove out into the street before the flames could catch her.

Meanwhile, from a few blocks down the Santa Justa elevator, stood Eddy, Miguel, Christie, and a few survivors of the Shibata LP. The survivors were thankful that their lives were saved.

Stacy Anthony: "I don't know who sent you guys to come rescue us, but we are forever in your debt!"

Dante Marras (Italian secretary of the Milan Shibata LP): "Yes, we are truly thankful!"

Miguel: "Praise us all you want, but that maniac Manuelo is still on the loose."

Christie: "I hope Gaspar is ok."

Miguel: "Who the fuck is Gaspar?"

Eddy: "He's the detective who helped us get inside the Gargalo."

Miguel: "Oh."

Stacy: "You people have names right? Tell them to me and I will make sure you are all rewarded for your efforts here."

Eddy: "Money isn't necessary. The only favor I want out of guys is to where we can find Manuelo."

Miguel: "Yea, if you can do that, then I might change my mind about the Shibata LP being a war mongering corporation!"

Keith Copeland (head member of the Shibata LP's stock market team in Japan): "Starting conflicts is not something this company prides itself in. Now if you want to cooperate with us, then don't make accusations!"

Christie (whispers to Miguel): "I know how you feel Miguel, but control your anger alright."

Miguel (grumpy): "Yea yea."

Eddy: "I know not everyone in this company knows about some of the shady things the Shibata LP has done over the past three decades, but trust me when I tell you that my friends and I will stop Manuelo. We will do whatever it takes to capture him. And my name is Eddy, Eddy Gordo."

Christie: "I'm Christie Monteiro!" (points to Miguel on her left while smiling.) "And this guy is Miguel!"

Some members laugh at Christie's bubbly expression. Stacy starts off by telling the trio more about Manuelo's plans to extract the Lion's Eye. It was said to be hidden at a disclosed location, but the company does know Manuelo's is operating a diamond mine within Angola, a former Portuguese colony. What's more troubling is that Manuelo is using the locals as mining workers in order to dig out the dirt inside the canyons there. In order to really hurt Manuelo's pocket, Eddy and his group would have to infiltrate the mine, liberate the people, and destroy the entire mining operation.

A few contact cards were given to Eddy after being told about the mining operation of the Lion's Eye by the Shibata LP members. After going their separate ways, Eddy tried to contact Gaspar from his cell phone. He received no answer. Roana then contacts Eddy from Gaspar's phone about 5 minutes later.

Roana: "Is this Eddy?"

Eddy: "Yea?"

Roana: "I couldn't save your friend. This man who was with you. He died."

Eddy: "Gaspar is…"

Roana: "That's his name?"

Eddy: "That's right."

Roana: "I tried to take him to the hospital, but it was too late. I'm sorry."

Eddy: "Where are you now?"

Roana: "I'm coming towards you all now."

Sure enough Roana pulls at the group in her motorbike, but Gaspar wasn't with her.

Christie (crying): "Gaspar…no. Not again." (She goes to Eddy in distress, which Miguel didn't like, but he ignored them.)

Miguel (pissed at Roana): "Where is Gaspar? What the fuck happened back there?"

Roana: "He tried to fight one of the better mercenaries of the Serpent Cartel and he lost. I found him already injured! He died before I could send him to the ER!"

Eddy: "Where is the body?"

Roana: "At the morgue."

Miguel: "Sounds like the police took his body after they spotted you! That's why you left him to die! You better keep running!"

Eddy: "Miguel!"

Miguel: "What?"

Eddy: "It's over! What's done can't be undone. Gaspar died fighting for justice. Roana coming here to meet us again despite what happened is a sign of repentance. I know now she is a friend."

Christie: "Thank you again Roana for saving us all, even if you couldn't save everyone. I don't feel it was your fault Gaspar died."

Roana: "De nada. Miguel can you still trust me?"

Miguel (looks at her funny.): "You're still in trouble with the cops, no matter what you do here."

Roana (Hearing sirens): "Give some credit tonto (Miguel)! At least they are after the Serpent members. They still might come after you guys because you are all witnesses to a crime scene. If I were you, I'd leave this city fast."

Eddy: "Where will you go?"

Roana: "Not to worry sweetie. I will find a way to reach you very soon. Just get out of Lisbon, before things turn ugly." (Drives off with her motorbike.)

The night was a long yet wild one for the trio. It was unfortunate for Gaspar Barros life to end so abruptly. Yet, his presence helped the trio get one step closer to breaking down the Serpent Cartel. Eddy contacted the British Embassy and requested to leave Portugal immediately following the aftermath of the Gargalo nightclub bombing. He decided to tell Mr. Barros the grim news about his nephew's death.

* * *

Notes: I abruptly ended the life of a good character in Gaspar Barros. I wonder if that was a good thing or not. Next chapter, the trio visits Mr. Barros, recovering from a back injury. Then Roana gives Miguel an important document on Soo Min's storage power.


	9. Backstories

**Chapter 9 - Backstories**

_June 20__th__, 2013, Royal London Hospital, London, United Kingdom_…

Eddy, Christie, and Miguel returned to the United Kingdom where they all first encountered each other while in pursuit of Manuelo Moreau. A friend of Eddy Gordo's parents, Mr. Faron Barros, is recovering in his hospital bed from a spinal cord injury. Mr. Barros represented Eddy in court as his lawyer for the murder of Raymundo Gordo and his wife. Mr. Barros deliberately put up a weak defense argument so Eddy could enter prison to hide from the Serpent organization and find the man who would train him in the Capoeira fighting style. After 8 years of imprisonment, Eddy is free and returns to Mr. Barros in order to thank him for his help.

The two maintained a close relationship. It was as if Mr. Barros had replaced Raymundo Gordo as a father figure for Eddy. Mr. Barros financed Eddy in every Tekken tournament except for number six and the tag edition. Throughout their relationship, Mr. Barros never told Eddy or his student/girlfriend Christie about his past life. Mr. Barros does not know about the recent death of his young nephew Gaspar until now.

Miguel was not present with Eddy and Christie as they visited Mr. Barros in room 430. Miguel stayed at the hotel so he could drink more booze. At the hospital, Eddy and Christie were both nervous to see the condition of their old friend.

Christie (stops Eddy from opening the door for a second.): "Eddy. How do think he's gonna look? It's been a week almost since he got hurt. I don't think I'm ready to see him yet."

Eddy: "Stop beating yourself Christie. You were outnumbered and separated when fighting against the Serpent mercenaries. I have to admit, I'm a little tense myself to see him like this. But we have to let him know that we are still here for him."

Christie: "Okay. But Gaspar is…."

Eddy: "It can't be helped. Faron has to know." (Finally opens the door.)

When the door opens, they see Mr. Barros silently asleep on a special machine that had is body elevated to put pressure off of his back. Eddy wondered whether or not he should wake up Mr. Barros during his sleep. Christie covered her face behind Eddy's back in shame, not wanting to see Mr. Barros dangling in mid air. They both stood their feeling down about the predicament of their friend. Finally, a yawn startles the two, and the bed suddenly rotates 180 degrees facing up to the ceiling. Mr. Barros had heard someone crying and he wakes to see his old friends visiting him.

Mr. Barros (gives Eddy and Christie a bright smile): "Well if isn't the lovebirds. I'm surprised you are both here so soon. Tell me, did you find any leads on Maneulo?"

Eddy: "Yes, but I'm just happy to see you in high spirits Faron."

Christie (wipes her tears.): "Oh Faron, forgive me for putting you in the hospital."

Mr. Barros: "Christie, why are you crying?"

Eddy: "I told her not to."

Mr. Barros: "Don't worry precious. I'm not letting this minor setback keep me from fighting crime against anyone who threatens my city of Rio. And no need to apologize."

Christie: "That's not it…someone in your family…"

Mr. Barros: "My family?"

Eddy: "It's your nephew Faron. We met him back in Lisbon on Tuesday. He helped us get inside the nightclub where we could catch Manuelo by surprise, but we were the ones who got apprehended. We were fortunate enough to be rescued by Miguel and a former cartel member, but Gaspar told us to keep moving. After that we learned that he died from fighting a Serpent cartel member. We are sorry Faron."

Mr. Barros: "Gaspar! They got to you as well! I'm such a fool!" (Holds back tears.)

After some sobbing from both Mr. Barros and Christie, Eddy broke the grieving session.

Eddy: "Mr. Barros, forgive me for asking this, but why is it that you never told us about your family?"

Mr. Barros (gains his composure to talk.): "It's fine Eddy. I will tell you. To make a long story short, my family wanted me to help out with their wine business. However, I had hopes to work for the government. I didn't like the country life. I wanted to be something more. My family didn't approve of it, but I didn't care. At 17 I moved out and took two jobs so I could enroll in college. After that I was given a big scholarship to enter law school in Brazil, I never looked back since. I've managed to have a successful career as a lawyer. By prosecuting and defending many high profile names, I've accumulated a vast fortune through my firm. Yet I was lonely. I knew my parents would only get envious because of my success in Brazil, so I never visited my hometown in Portugal. The only person who kept in touch with me out of my family was my brother, Ruben. We kept in touch through phone calls and letters. Ruben sent me pictures of Gaspar and his wife. So this is how I know about my nephew. However, we never met face to face. Then six years ago, the phone calls and letters stopped coming. That's when I thought everyone, including Gaspar, was killed."

Eddy: "How did you figure out that they were murdered?"

Mr. Barros: "Through my friends from the Portuguese Consulate, I've managed to find out that the Serpent Cartel was responsible for my family's murder. So you see, I am just as ready to end their network of crime as you all are. I'm glad the both of you confirmed that Gaspar did at least survive his parents' death until a few days ago right?"

Eddy: "Yea."

Christie: "Mr. Barros, you shouldn't hold anything back against us. We've been through so much together already these past 4 years. You may have lost your parents, brother, sister in law, and a nephew; but your new family is right here. Together we will bring justice to our lost loved ones."

Mr. Barros (smiles): "Yes. I won't be bound by this contraption for much longer. I will soon walk again and put flowers of my family's grave when the Serpent cartel is gone for good."

Eddy: "We do want you to recover as soon as you can Faron, but me and Christie must travel to Angola and shut down Manuelo's diamond operation."

Mr. Barros: "Angola? Why is he there?"

Eddy: "Something called the Lion's Eye. It's a legendary diamond, said to grant prolonged youth and strength to the person owning it."

Mr. Barros (thinks): "Oh dear. Now that you mention it, I have heard some myths about that diamond during my visits in Luanda. Each time I went there, a local told me some awful tales about that diamond. I thought it wasn't real, but there were people over the years who tried to locate it and it costs them their lives. Be careful down there you two. Anything is possible."

Eddy: "I understand."

Christie: "I guess we will be going now. Get well Mr. Barros. We will call you ok?"

Mr. Barros: "Alright. Good luck you two!"

Eddy: "Thanks. We will need it." (Closes the door from behind.)

Eddy and Christie left the hospital not saying anything else. The duo left to travel back at their hotel where Miguel was staying put. However, Miguel left the room to see the woman who called him up and meet nearby the Big Ben Tower. The day turned out to be hazy, even in the late morning hours. Miguel hid his alcohol beverage so cops wouldn't see it. There were already a lot of people in the streets, but yet again, the Spaniard could smell that distinct perfume which told him he was coming close. Miguel descends down the sloping staircase which led under the bridge where cars and pedestrians passed through. All alone sitting near the edge of the river was Roana. She gave Miguel a confident smile in which the Spaniard did not trust.

Miguel: "Why are you looking at me like that? I didn't come here for the romantic view and eye candy!"

Roana (startled): "Take it easy hot tamale! I only called you to make sure you were alright."

Miguel: "That's it? Nothing about Manuelo?"

Roana: "I don't know where he is."

Miguel: "What the fuck! You're as useless as ever!"

Roana gives Miguel a swift knee to the groin.

Roana: "For you own sake puto, you owe me because I saved your life! Shows some respect!"

Miguel (in pain.): "Not again! My leg!"

Roana (changing the subject.): "By the way, how is that older man doing? He is the reason you and your Brazilian friends traveled back to England am I right? What was his name again?"

Miguel (Getting up.): "I think his name was Barros."

Roana: "Well, he is going to make it right?"

Miguel: "I guess. How did you call my cell, I just bought this phone yesterday."

Roana: "Working under a high tech drug smuggling operations does have its perks. Anyway, your friends are gonna need some help from here on out. Take this jump drive. It's information about the Augmentation system implanted in Soo Min's body."

Miguel: "How did you get this?"

Roana: "I stole it out of the computer database here in the Shibata LP's British headquarters. Had to kill some guards, but I had to cut loose ends."

Miguel: "You crazy bitch! So this data has a way to stop that girl?"

Roana: "I haven't had time to study it on my own, but it should give us some clues on how to subdue her."

Miguel: "I can't believe you're going this far to stop Manuelo."

Roana: "Like I told you back in Lisbon, this is for my family. I fear though my mother may be dead already based on my treachery. I can't go back now, Manuelo's gone mad. He needs to be stopped."

Miguel: "Are you going now?"

Roana: "I don't want to, but I'm a criminal who has spilled too much blood in so little time. Now is not the time to travel with you or Eddy. I better get going. See you later." (Gives Miguel a little peck on the lips, which caught Miguel by surprise. Then she runs offs.)

Miguel (wondering.): "That woman is really something. The look she gave me reminded of those days when my sister wanted me to return back home, yet I never did. At least Anabel always returned to me even against our parents' wishes. Roana's willing to free herself from the cartel despite possibly losing everything. I will help you Roana, I know my sister would agree with me on this."

_Later that day_…

Miguel had met up with Eddy and Christie at the Angola Embassy in London. Cliff Spraggins arranged for the three of them to meet with some of the personnel staff working there. The staff arranged the flights, cars, and vaccinations for the three individuals who needed them. They could not enter Angola without those vaccinations. Miguel was forced to do more since he never had a malaria shot. The trio decided to stay in the conference room to watch the document Roana gave to Miguel about Soo Min.

Miguel: "Damn, I gotta have 6 shots. You guys only need three?"

Christie: "Yea, because we already took some of those shots back home except for Rabies and Hepatitis A. Its too bad you have to do six."

Miguel: "This day has been all jacked up. Six shots what the f…."

Eddy (interrupts.): "Hand me that jump drive."

Miguel: "Yea here."

Eddy (uses the drive): "Alright. What's the name of the file?"

Miguel: "Roana said it was Augmentation Project Lynx."

Eddy: "Ok, plug in the projector Christie."

Christie follows suit, and the file shown, contained several slides about the details of this project starting with the description on Soo Min's early life. Soo Min belonged to a wealthy Korean family which specialized in robotics. Apparently, her father got entangled with some the triad gangs embedded within Incheon. The triads bombed the family condominium because Soo Min's father refused to negotiate a contract deal involving augmentation specs on animals. Realizing that the girl Soo Min was still alive, they kidnapped her after she left school. Then she became a guinea pig based on these very plans made by her father's company. The late Dr. Abel oversaw this gruesome procedure being done on Soo Min. He even implanted a chip in her brain to learn many styles of Korean martial arts including Hapkido.

Many of the pictures displaying Soo Min's operations were very scary and disturbing to the viewers. Finally the slides showed a few openings where Soo Min's body could be neutralized. Her left palm, and the lower portion of her neck. Those openings were created to limit Soo Min's chi and keep her subdued. The slideshow was over afterwards. Soon a representative of the Angolan Embassy entered the conference room and gave the trio information about their flight and car travels to Central Angola and find Manuelo's factory. They needed to leave on June 21nd early in the morning. For Eddy, finding and destroying the Lion's Eye would be just as important as avenging his family's murders. Then, Manuelo himself would be next.

* * *

Notes: So there is the brief despriction about Soo Min's special abilities. In the next chapter, things get ugly for our heroes as they venture into Manuelo's secret mining operation. Who will come up with the Lion's Eye? Stay tuned.


End file.
